


Tonight Show with Rhett & Link

by RazleDazle



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Hugging, Jimmy Fallon Show, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazleDazle/pseuds/RazleDazle
Summary: Rhett and Link are about to go on the Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. It promises to be an exciting night. But Link loses confidence in himself right before they are to go walk on the stage. Rhett gives him the strength he needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to be a fly on the wall in their dressing room as they got ready for the Tonight Show. I longed to hear their pep talk and see how they steadied each others’ nerves. Well this is the best next thing.

Link stood in front of the mirror, tying and retying his tie. His usually nimble fingers tripped over themselves and fumbled along the red fabric. Instead of tying a sleek knot, Link continued to knot it and tangle it, making it look like a cub scout just learning how to tie special knots.

“This freaking tie, man!” Link wailed and threw the fabric at the mirror.

“I don’t know what we’re doing man. This is a big deal, a freaking big deal. This is the most watched late night show. What are we even doing? We are just some dang youtubers, rhett. What if he sees right through us and laughs us off the stage. How can we keep up with real comedians and actors?” Link let out a litany of negativity. Placing his hands on the dressing room table, he leaned into his fear. He let it overtake him and shadow his normally happy nervous energy. This moment seemed like they were on a precipice. That this was going to make or break them. That they were going to sing from the tops of mountains or crumble to dust with defeat.

He had been holding it in since they had made the dealings with Jimmy Fallon’s people. Link was excited but every day new doubts would creep into his mind like a snake slowly wrapping its way around his confidence choking the life out of him. Now he stood in front of the mirror, face illuminated by bright bulbs. Bulbs that showed him every fine line, every blemish, every gray hair and weakness that Link had. He couldn’t take it and he was about to throw up, hyperventilate, maybe just drop dead and fall to the ground. The end. Show over. Rhett would have to go on with everything without him. His mind fell into deep dark places of death and sorrow, of pain and embarrassment and tears.

Rhett’s firm hand shook at Link’s shoulder, turning him. Rhett engulfed his friend in a firm hug. Kneading between his shoulder blades, squeezing him reassuringly as Rhett’s head pressed against the side of Link’s face. The deep hug steadied Link.   

“Neal, buddy-roll. You know I would never let us fail. We are going to take one step at a time out of this dressing room and several steps along the hallway. We are going to take one step at a time out on to that stage. We are going to take one step and smile, another step and greet Fallon, another step and sit on the couch. It’s simple. It’s easy. Just take one step with me. Can you do that, Link? Can you walk beside me?” Rhett asked knowing full well the answer. He just needed Link to believe that he could. Believe that he had the strength to take that step.

Link pressed his face against Rhett’s suit jacket, taking in the scent of the other man. Calming and cool. The woodsy smell of his beard oil, the sweet smell of his lip balm, the masculinity of Rhett. It grounded him, like Rhett’s scent always did. It reminded him a the freedom of the woods, the serenity of nature, the strength of trees. All that was Rhett weighed down his flighty soul that threatened to burst from his checkered red and white shirt.

“If you think so, Rhett, than I believe you. I believe in us.” Link whispered into Rhett.

“You can do this, Linkster. I know we can.” Rhett said with full trust in himself, in his friend, in their brand and in their friendship.

  
“Ok. Let’s do this, Rhett.” Link released the taller man, smiling with his whole body. “Let’s do this.” He said with more confidence and spirit. Rubbing the man’s bicep, he turned to the mirror. Finished fixing his tie and followed Rhett out of the dressing room.

One step out of the dressing room. Done. One step to the stage. Check.

“And now our next guests, YouTube sensations and writers of YouTube Red’s Buddy System and creators of Good Mythical Morning, Rhett and Link.”

One step, another step, another step. They gazed at each other with a smile in their eyes, nodded and took the step through the curtains Rhett’s hand at the small of Link’s back. Walking beside Rhett gave Link faith and made all his failings melt to his feet. Link would walk all his steps, shaky as they were, and more as long as Rhett was by his side.


End file.
